


My Rosy Vagabond

by MoRdDiOxIdE



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, MY SONS, Sickfic, gay bois, he will push his limits to the point where he passes out when sick, i don't have many ideas, it's pretty short but, it's sad, snufkin is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoRdDiOxIdE/pseuds/MoRdDiOxIdE
Summary: Snufkin comes back sick and Moomin is determined to make him better.





	My Rosy Vagabond

Snufkin and illness were two things that were never to be mixed together, and for good reason too. Snufkin was always a free spirit. He could never stay in one place forever, and longed for the outdoors, the adventure, and an illness would prevent such actions. These times were frusterating, as Snufkin was as stubborn as a mule and would not let a simple illness get him down, even if every bone in his body ached. He could be near death and still fighting to travel. These facts scared Moomin. The thought of his friend pushing himself to the limits just for a bit of an adventure made him frusterated, mad, and worried. While he'd never seen Snufkin sick, it hurt him that "travelling with an illness" was something Snufkin was proud of. He should have been resting. It was the first day of spring, and Snufkin had come earlier than expected, but something was off. There was no spring tune and no Snufkin fishing on the bridge. Even the birds seemed quiet. Nature had completely shut itself off, but why? Moomin began climbing down the later from his window, shivering as a chilly morning breeze whipped at him. He ran to Snufkins camp, making sure not to trip, and examined the campsite. No fire. The tent was poorly put up. Snufkin was nowhere to be seen. Moomin quietly made his way to the entryway of Snufkin's tent. Maybe the mumrik had gotten here so early he'd decided to nap and accidently slept too long.  
"Snufkin?" Moomin asked, worried. When he got no reply, Moomin unzipped the tent and looked at his friend, who was curled up under the thin blanket he carried with him. Moomin wished he'd get a thicker one.  
"Snufkin? Are you awake? Is everything ok?" Moomin leaned forward, then jumped back with a squeal when his friend shot up from his nap. Snufkin sniffled and looked around, abit confused.  
"Moomin?" he tilted his head. "Why are you here? It's mid winter.." the boy mumbled, halfway dozing off, then shooting back up once more.  
"Mid winter?" Moomin asked. "But it's the first day of spring, Snufkin."  
Snufkin blinked a few times and Moomin noticed the rosyness in the boys cheeks, and his eyes were rather puffy. Had he been crying? Maybe he's..  
"Snufkin, are you sick?" Moomin asked, tilting his head, beginning to get a bit firmer with his words as he knew what the young mumrik would say.  
"Oh, dear friend, I am fine! It's a perfect day for fishing, wouldn't you say?"  
"Snufkin this is no time for jokes."  
"Who said I was joking?"  
"You must take illness seriously! You cannot just act like everything's fine, Snufkin!" the Moomin huffed. "You're not ok and it really worries me! You drive yourself until you cannot walk, you are foolish dear friend! Please stop making me worry. You are so very smart, how can you not see rest is the best solution?"  
The mumrik went wide eyed. Did Moomin really care for him that much? Was he really foolish? To be called such a thing by his best friend, it hurt his heart! He looked down.  
"I understand. I just prefer the outdoors is all.."  
The mumrik looked away. He had no medicines. He could never treat himself, but Moomin offered the guest bedroom at his house, in which Snufkin accepted. If it would satisfy his friend, it would satisfy himself. The walk to Moomin's house was rather strange to Moomin. He had read about snufkins, or mumriks, and knew when ill they would become a clingy mess to whomever took care of them. Maybe this was good, or maybe bad, but Snufkins purring and nuzzling made him feel fuzzy as he helped his friend to his room. Snufkin did leave Moomin without a fight, and soon Moominmamma came to assess the situation.  
"Quite a nasty cold you've caught." She said. "Drink this. I'll make you warm soup. Moomin, dear, could you keep and eye on him?"  
"Of course mamma."  
As she left Snufkin pinged for Moomin to come to him. The moomin was so soft, so warm, and soothed his aching bones. He loved his friend greatly and felt quite in debt to him now. 

When Snufkin has finished his soup he snatched Moomins hand and nuzzled his face into it, smiling.  
"You wont get this back for another hour or two." Said Snufkin, purring.  
"Oh Snufkin, how you torture me." Moomin chuckled. "Get rest. Maybe we can fish tomorrow?"  
No response. The mumrik had dozed of as Moomin was talking, and Moomin was ok with this. What mattered was that Snufkin was ok, and he was determined to keep it as such.


End file.
